New World, New Survivor
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Kirika Yamada, an ordinary high-school girl, must face her new fate. Will she be able to do that? Story based on Devil Survivor game and spoilers if you haven't finished or played this game. Kirika Yamada's the FeMC in this story.


**Title: New World, New Survivor**  
**Rating: T (for some swearing)**  
**Genre: Adventure & Romance**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil Survivor or whatever but Atlus own it. I just own this story..**

**Warning: OOC, bad grammar, messy story, spoilers, etc.**  
**Pairing: FmshexKaido (I named the FeMC Kirika Yamada here but I gonna call her Kiri) Dan Keisuke x Midori XD**

**P3 has a female MC already, in some FFs P4 also has it and, now it's Devil Survivor's turn!**

* * *

_August 24th, 2011, Shibuya 901..._

There are fewer people in Shibuya, Kiri thought. But many people go to and from Shibuya in the station. Kiri only let out a sigh. She looked at her MP3 and fixed her headphones. The sun shines brightly, reflecting the nature of her waist-length blue hair. Kiri's summer vacation as a second-year student in high school is almost over.

"Ugh, can't today be more boring...?" Kiri murmured while she switches the song she heard in her MP3.

"Hey, Kiri! Over here!"

Suddenly, a boy with a white hat, carrying his orange bag around his shoulder and wearing a blue hoodie. Yes. It's Atsuro, Kiri's childhood friend. He still carrying his laptop anywhere he goes, huh? Kiri thought.

"Yo! How's it goin'?" Asked Atsuro.

"Fine as always!" Kiri replied with a big grin.

"Ah, that's the Kiri I know!" Said Atsuro with both of his eyes sparkling with joy. "Youngsters like us should be energetic!"

"There he goes again..." Kiri murmured with a slight smile. She saw Atsuro turned his face into other direction.

"Hey, here comes Yoohoo!" Atsuro exclaimed.

One more, huh? The more, the merrier! Kiri thought.

"Sheesh, will you cut it out? My name's Yuzu!" Said Yuzu with a frown on her face. "It's your fault! All boys in school call me Yoohoo!"

"Hey, but it's a friendly nickname!"

"Even some teacher thought my real name is Yoohoo! It's because of you!"

Kiri only let out a giggle. She can't bear to laugh seeing her two childhood friends doing their 'habits'.

"...Where's Naoya?" Asked Kiri.

"Ah! That's right!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Speaking of which, he gave me these things. They're such a pain to carry in my bag..."

Yuzu opens her pink handbag and she pulled out three COMPs which is popular around people in Tokyo (maybe not just in Tokyo) and looked like NDS handheld console. There's the pink one, the blue one, and lastly for sure, the white one.

"Naoya gave you these?" Asked Kiri.

"Hey, aren't those the COMPs?" Asked Atsuro. "Let's take a look at it!" Said Atsuro. "Darn, it's locked."

"You can crack it, right?"

"Oh yeah! Good thinking, Kiri! Good thing I always bring my laptop!"

Atsuro pulled out his laptop out of his bag and connects the three COMPs and begin typing furiously.

"Hey, are you going to crack it?" Exclaimed Yuzu with astonishment. "Naoya will get angry if you do that!"

"No worries. I'm Naoya's 'No. 1 Apprentice.' Or should I say, I'm Naoya's student!" Atsuro said proudly. "Ah, it's unlocked now. You can send and receive mails. Here ya go."

Atsuro gave Yuzu the pink COMP and Kiri the white COMP and Atsuro keep the blue COMP for himself.

The three COMPs let out a noise, signaling they received a new message.

_"From: The Observer_  
_Subject: The Laplace Mail_

_Good Morning._  
_Here is today's NEWS._

_1. Around at 16:30, a man at Aoyama Residential Area will be killed by a large carnivorous beast._

_2. At 19:00, a large explosion will occur in the Aoyama Cemetery._

_3. At 21:00, a blackout will affect all area in Tokyo._

_Have a nice day."_

"Wh-What is this? A man will be killed?" Yuzu frowns.

"It's kinda creepy..." Kiri replied.

"H-Hey, I gotta check the COMP out more. I'll call you if I find out something interesting."

Kiri and Yuzu left Atsuro alone.

"Now what should we do, Kiri-chan? Anywhere's fine!" Said Yuzu.

"Why don't we go to Shinjuku?"

"Sure!"

Then both of them go to Shinjuku.

"Now, that we are here, what are we going to do? Karaoke?" Asked Yuzu. Kiri stares off into other direction. A man with weird orange clothes are speaking, with bunch of people around him. He seems to be a leader of an organization.

"And lo, smitting off the God's power, the Tower of Babel has returned!"

"Man, what's up with those bunch of weirdos?" Asked Yuzu.

"Now, with the power of the Internet, we, Shomonkai, will change the world!"

"Err... Let's get outta here." Said Kiri with her motionless face.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, let's go to Omotesando!"

"Sure!"

Then they arrived at Omotesando.

"Y'know, I think Omotesando's more like Aoyama's style rather than Harajuku's. I think the clothes here are more... mature, yeah?" Yuzu murmured. "Hey. Do you think I'll fit in?"

"You fit right in!" Kiri said with a smile. "Maybe we should shop together here sometimes!"

"Really..? Thanks!" Yuzu blushes. "By the way, What time is it now?"

"It's 16:30."

"16:30, huh? I was just thinking about that mail."

Just as Yuzu mentioned earlier, several police cars are heading to Aoyama, as what Kiri saw.

"H-Hey, let's go to Aoyama! I'm kinda worried of your cousin!"

"Yeah!"

Then both of them head to Aoyama as fast as they could.

As they arrived at Aoyama Residential Area, they saw police line surrounding around the entrance door. That creepy mail was right. Someone was killed. Kiri only shudders to herself. How could an e-mail predict future? She hopes all of these are just dreams.

"_This world's going lunatic now_!" Kiri screams in her mind.

"Man, we will never be able to reach to Naoya's room like this..." Yuzu said dissapointly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Naoya while he approach Yuzu and Kiri in a sudden.

"We were worried!"

"We're glad you're OK..." Said Yuzu with a relief.

"Oh yes, about that murdering, huh? Well, the victim is a high schooler, just like you two." Said Naoya.

"Huh...?" Kiri and Yuzu are surprised in the same time.

"Hey, why did you gave us the COMPs?" Asks Yuzu. Naoya only stares off into the other direction, as if he didn't want to answer other questions.

"...Listen. I don't have much time. Go ahead and you'll meet someone who will change your fate." Naoya turned away.

"Hey, wait!" Said Yuzu.

But Naoya already went away.

"Yeesh..."

Suddenly Kiri's cellphone rang. She opens the flap and examine the caller ID.

"Oh, it's Atsuro."

Kiri answered the phone.

"Hey guys! I've found out something cool! Meet me in front of the Electric Museum in Shibuya and I'll tell you everything." Atsuro ended the call.

"Why don't we go there? Hopefully he found out something." Said Yuzu. Then they go to Electric Museum at Shibuya.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Kiri and Yuzu walked to Atsuro.

"In order to finish the process, I'll need you two's COMPs. So, turn on your COMPs!"

Kiri and Yuzu turn on their own COMPs and wait for Atsuro to finish.

As Kiri waits, she saw someone who looked like Naoya in the other side of the street.

"_His handsome face seems expressionless..._" Kiri thought to herself.

"Alright! Restart your COMPs, guys!"

Kiri, Yuzu and Atsuro restart their each and own COMPs and suddenly some scrambled code appears, followed by some text.

Peaceful days are over.  
Let's Survive.

A yellow light flashes out of the COMPs' screen. Will something happen?

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That's my first English FF and I'm terribly sorry if I had any bad grammar and bad vocabulary there . Yes, I'm not using English as my habits anyway... Well, if you want to review and you wanna use Indonesian, yes you can ;) coz' I'm Indonesian and I understand it. As usual, flames, critics and suggestions are always accepted! For those who have read my FF 'My Prince is My Kidnapper!', maybe I'll update it in other time. Thanks for reading this junkfic. Oh and I'm also really sorry for some sentence that doesn't exactly like in the game and for some spoilers "  
**

**Kiri: "What a lazy author..." *sweatdropped***

**Me: "Shut up."  
**


End file.
